Dawn or Bella?
by kazumiXheartless
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Twilight and Buffy the vampire slayer

Dawn or Bella

What if Bella Swan was not her real name, but Dawn Summers? After New Moon


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn or Bella Bella POV "I'm done"I cried out loud as I packed my clothes in a big red suitcase.  
"I should have listened to Buffy when she told me not to date bastard!"  
I fell to the floor and sobbed into my hands.  
'i really want to go back to Sunnydale but i can't. It's nothing but a giant hole'  
i remember the day Buffy sent me here to this hell hole.

Flash back

Buffy was standing in front of me. She put on a hard face but I knew she had been crying.  
"Dawn listen, you need a normal life. This one isn't good for you..."  
'But buffy'  
She placed a hand up, "i'm serious Dawn, I don't want this life for you, so I'm sending you to Forks, Washington. You'll have a new life, a new home and a new name. I know this is hard but please, no matter what, tell anyone about where you come from. Understand?"  
I looked down and tried not to cry.  
"Do you understand" she snapped I swolled my cry and said, "Yes...I understand"

end flash back Eh! Normal life, looked how that turned out! I can never have a normal life. my name isn't even Bella Swan, it's Dawn Summers and I'm nothing but a big, glowing, green ball of energy which is thousands and thosands of years old. I'm called the key. So that's the reason Edward can't read my mind, I wasn't even born so my mind is not like others. My blood is pure, that's why Jasper tried to attack me. My blood isn't like slayers, it smells and taste better than any humans. I fought against armies of vampires and yet i couldn't tell that Edward and his family were vampires at first. I'm use to dealing with hornyand violent vampires than moppy ones!  
I stood up and stucked up all my crying. it's no use and it could turn back time. No matter how much it hurts i still got to move on, even if it is without him. i zipped up my suitcase and gave a sad smile.  
i discovered a new breed of vampires, i can't wait to tell Giles this.  
It was time to leave. i couldn't stay here no more but i'm going to miss it a little. i looked up to my ceiling,  
"I heard England is sunny this time of year"

Two weeks later

Edward's POV

Why did i leave Bella. My heart is hurting, I feel like i'm dying again. No, this pain feels some much worst. my family isn't making this any easier. They always say that they miss her alot and making me feel guilty.  
'I feel horriable. Why did i attack her!?' jasper's thoughs 'I miss Bella! She was fun to play with.' Alice's thoughts 'I was a bitch to her. I wish I could take it back' Roseilie's thoughts 'I miss the little human. She was like a sister to me. One that's clusmy and blushes all the time' emmet's thought I cannot take this anymore! I need to see Bella.  
"Alice, can you check on Bella"  
she gave me a confused look at first then smiled, "Yes"  
After a few minutes i heard her gave a loud gasp, 'Vison blank"  
"What! Where is she, her future can't be blank!"  
Alice looked at me with wide eyes, "It means she's dead" she chocked out, "I'm so sorry Edward!"  
"I can't live without her. I'm going to Italy to see the voltleri" and with that i was out the door before they could have said anything 


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn or Bella?

Edwards Pov

Some how I got caught by Alice and Emmett. They both dragged me to the hotel that the rest of my 'family' occupied. They looked at me with confusion and sadness in their eyes, but I didn't care. I just wanted to die.

I sat on the bed, it seem that my gloom filled the whole room. Alice smiled and gave me a pat on the back.

"We maybe able to find her."

I gave her a bored look, "You said that you saw no vision of her."

"Well…I've been looking around and I suddenly picked up on her again."

If she wasn't my sister I would have choked her.

"What!"

"I've read on a girl named Dawn Summers and I picked up on a girl that looks exactly like Bella."

"W-Where is she! I'm going to find her!"

In a whisper she said, "That's the thing. We don't know where she is. It's like something is interfering with my visions."

I closed my eyes and read her mind, she kept repeating

'I won't tell him, I won't tell him, I won't tell him.'

I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it. I didn't care where she is at; I just want to be near her. She has my unbeating heart.

The room fell into a silence that no one dared to break. It seemed like my feeling where being picked up by Jasper, then all a sudden everything felt bright and cheery. I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

'Once it's daybreak, I'll make a run for it. I won't let anything stop me from finding her.' I looked around the room, 'Not even them.'

Alice leaned over me and gave me a weak smile. What won't she tell me?

* * *

Bella/Dawn's Pov

England was sunny but not today. It was raining cats and dogs, annoying the hell out of me.

I rested my head on the wooden window ceil and let out a long sigh. Times like these made me think about Forks. I hated it but I had to admit there were some great times.

"Hey Dawn. There's a customer!" yelled Buffy behind the counter

I puffed out my lips and muttered, "Pfft. Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

I ran to the counter and placed on a fake smile. A little girl with blonde pig tails was standing in front of me with twenty books in her arms. I blinked a few times before asking,

"You going to read all that?"

I couldn't make out the girl's face since it was hidden behind the books. In a sweet voice she said,

"Don't insult me."

I looked at Buffy with confusion and then looked back at her.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

I grabbed about five books and placed them on the counter by the cashiers. Reading the tags sucks, but Buffy and Giles were too cheap to buy a scanner.

After ten minutes and twenty books later I told the girl what the price was. She looked at me with dark brown eyes and dugged through her pocket, pulling out a wad of cash. It took me a second to register what just happened. In Forks, no little kids pull out large amounts of money out of their pockets or was it something I missed?

I gave a nervous laugh, "Okay."

* * *

It was a little too much for my little heart to take but I guess I'm going to be seeing her a lot. Was she a demon? Not many girls that age read occult books, so maybe. I shrugged it off and fell back on my new fluffy bed with a smile.

It's been three days since I've been here and Buffy already had me going to work at the bookshop but I didn't mind though. I wouldn't feel right if I stay with her for free. All a sudden I felt something. I didn't know what it was but it didn't fell right.

"Dawn!" Yelled Buffy

I gulped as I raced from my room to down stairs in a flash. I looked at Buffy as she stood in a defensive stance. A little girl with blond hair and red eyes was standing in the door way of the shop. She wore a black cloak over her white dress. A smirk was on her pretty face.

"Bella." She sang

I held on to the rail. From what she looked like, she must have been a volturi. But wasn't she was suppose to be in Italy? The bad feeling started to feel worst. I bit my lip as I looked at her. What's going to happen now?

* * *

Hello! It's been a lonnnnnnnnnngggg time since I did it and it was over due for some chapters. I hope you like it. I want to thank marbleandtoast, xx-BrittCullen-xx, and LexyLex1224 for reviewing. Thanks for reading! Peace, love and chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn or Bella

Bella/Dawn's Pov

I stood there while my sister was still in her fighting stance. The little girl just stood there and smiled as if she was innocent. But a vibe that was coming from her told me different.

"Come with me to Italy."

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" Buffy shouted

The girl gave her a boorish look before looking back at me. Her eyes held a killing intend in them. It scared me. The feeling she was making me feel…it felt like a hand that was crawling up my neck. Ready to chock me.

"I'll give you one chance and if you don't your sister will die."

My eyes looked at Buffy and I noticed that something was a bit off about her. She looked as if she was in pain.

"Buffy…"

She let out a shriek and I ran down the stairs and used myself for a shield but it wasn't working. Buffy grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"No. NO!" I screamed

The girl looked at me and smirked, "Don't you want your sister's pain to end?"

I turned to Buffy to see that she was trying to collect herself but the pain was too great. My body started to shake with rage but seeing my sister being reduced to this…I'll rather die. I turned to the girl and scowled at her then placed my hands up as if I was going to be arrested. The girl smiled but then I saw her body fly past me. Giles was standing there with a bloody mace and frown. Buffy stood up and wiped the drool off her mouth, smirking.

"This is the first time …I seen your type shiny."

The girl stood up as if it wasn't anything and smirked.

"Luck. You won't be able to do that again." She dusted herself off

Giles stood in front of me and got into a fighting position. Buffy balled up her fists at her side. The girl looked over and smiled,

"Got cha."

I felt something powerful behind me. I turned to the door that was behind me and saw four men standing there with black cloaks. My heart drop and thought I should have gave myself up when I had the chance.

* * *

Edward's Pov

I was driving faster and faster to get to Bella. I've been everywhere in the U.S. but still nothing. There was a feeling that was bothering me saying that I should go to Italy but that will be my last resort. I stopped at the gas station to fill up my car and stretched out. Being in the car wasn't that bad until you get hungry.

It was about midnight when I stopped for gas. I lend on my car and try to straighten out my feelings, hoping that she is alright, despite the fact that my danger meter was on overload. The night sky was empty and I felt the same way. I thought I was protecting her but I end up hurting her. So much for being her boyfriend…well, ex boyfriend.

"Hey, nice car."

I rolled my eyes and let out a breath. A man with a devil tattoo on his bald head was standing in front of me wearing leather pants and cowboy boots. His blue eyes looked as if he was ready for trouble and he looked confident that he was going to take whatever he wanted from me. Too bad for this guy, I wasn't in the mood to play his stupid game.

"Give me your keys kid and no one gets hurt."

I just looked at him like the idiot he was. He frowned and reached into his back pocket then pulled out a knife, waving it in my face as if to scare me. It was far from that. He had a tight grip on it and thrusted it forward towards me, I kicked it out of his hand, grabbed him and slammed his head about three times against the car. Then threw him in the grass that was across the street.

"Damn." I hissed under my breath sensing someone else near me

"You should know me by now."

I looked over to see Alice with her arms folded and a frown on her face. A small chuckle passed my lips as she gave me a heated glare.

"I'm not stupid Edward. I knew you were going to try and find her."

I didn't say anything, just giving her a blank stare.

"Edward, she's in Italy with the Volturi!"

My eyes widen, "WHAT!"

She nodded, "I came to get you and the other are on their way other there."

I nodded before running to the other side and hopped the car. Alice was in the passenger with determined eyes. Then I turned the cars and the car roared into life then we sped off, not caring it the hoes from the gas pump was still attached to the car. Now we were going to Italy to save Bella.

* * *

I hope you like it! I want to thank Ali for the review! Peace, love, and chocolate!


End file.
